


Butch It Up

by trixwitch



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Butch lapdance, Butch/Femme, Emma lost a bet, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Lapdance, cowboy boots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixwitch/pseuds/trixwitch
Summary: Emma lost a bet to Regina and now is obligated to give her a lapdance. She is so not into the idea, until Regina suggests she do it in her own style, and to butch it up. Now that could be fun.





	Butch It Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dame_Eris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dame_Eris/gifts).



> From a FB prompt from Dame_Eris!

_ Well shit, _ thought Emma as she watched her mother come bouncing down the stairs of their house with her little brother in tow. Neal was wearing a little bear costume that the toy shop in town had just gotten in last week. And Emma had just lost a bet to Regina.

“Told you,” Regina said in her most obnoxiously self-important voice. “Snow can’t resist that cutesy crap, especially when it comes to her son.”

“She specifically told me it looked tacky,” Emma grumbled.

Regina shrugged. “She must have changed her mind.” She leaned closer to Emma and whispered, “I expect you to pay up tonight, Swan.”

Before Emma could respond that there was absolutely no way she was actually following through on this, Neal wrenched open the back door of the car and shrieked “Auntie Emma! Auntie Reena”

“Regina,” Emma corrected out of habit. Kid still couldn’t say her name, and it was getting embarrassing.

“Have fun you three!” Snow called.

Emma forced a smile - it wasn’t her mother’s fault she’d made a stupid bet with her girlfriend. She really should have known better.

 

***

After running around with Neal in the freaking bear suit all day, Emma was exhausted by the time they brought him back to her parents. When she and Regina finally got home, all she wanted to do was collapse on the couch and maybe drink a beer. But the minute she sat down, Regina curled up next to her, pressed her lips to Emma’s neck, and murmured “I’m ready for my lap dance, now, Miss Swan.”

Emma groaned. “Can I do it later? I’m so tired after today.”

“Nope,” Regina quipped. “We made a bet, and I expect you to follow through.”

Emma bit her lip. “Seriously, Regina, I really shouldn’t have agreed to this. I just don’t feel comfortable.”

Regina’s eyes softened at Emma’s earnest tone. She brushed Emma’s hair back from her face. “Why not?” she asked gently.

Emma shrugged. “I’m just not that kind of girl. You know, lingerie and sexy hip circles and all that. That’s your territory, not mine.”

Regina chuckled and slipped her hands around Emma’s waist. “Yes, that is my territory, isn’t it?” she purred. 

Emma smiled and leaned her head on Regina’s. She didn’t want to back out of a bet - she liked the way they got competitive with each other. But the thought of putting on something frilly and shaking her ass made her feel like she wanted to crawl into a hole and never leave it. She turned and kissed Regina on the cheek. 

“Can we just change the terms of the bet? I could do something else sexy for you,” she suggested.

Regina hummed, clearly plotting something if that look on her face was any indication. “Mmmm, no,” she said with a glint in her eye. “I still want a lap dance -” she held up a finger to Emma’s lips as she started to protest - “but I want it in your style. Butch it up for me. Show me your muscles.”

Regina leaned closer, her breath tickling Emma’s ear in ways that made Emma forget how to breathe herself. “Make me want you,” Regina whispered.

Emma gasped. God damn her and that tone of voice. She knew Emma could never resist her when she got like that. Emma rolled her eyes and ran a hand over her face.

“Fine,” she said. “But seriously, can it not be tonight? If nothing else, it’ll be better if I have a day to plan, OK?”

Regina grinned from ear to ear. “OK,” she conceded. “Tomorrow, then.”

What the hell had Emma gotten herself into in?

 

***

The next day Emma stooped to new lows. She was beyond embarrassed to find herself googling “butch lap dance,” which of course was entirely unhelpful. So she tossed her phone away and pulled open her closet, hoping something would inspire her. She knew she couldn’t rely on her tried and true skinny jeans and sweater, because both of those would make her look so incredibly ridiculous if she tried to take them off in a sexy way. Because seriously, nobody can take off skinny jeans gracefully. Not even Regina, whose femme skills were like off the charts. She needed something easier. 

Her eyes fell on her favorite pair of cowboy boots. Hmmm, now that was an idea. That brown wide brimmed hat could work, too. Button down shirt? Yeah, no brainer. But pants? That was the hard part. Unless… Grinning to herself, she gathered all the items and set about making some plans.

 

After dinner, Regina offered to clean up so Emma could get ready for her little show. Emma tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. It was just Regina, and Emma was sure that whatever she did, Regina was going to say she loved it, even if it was total crap. Really just agreeing to do it was probably enough. It didn’t actually have to be good. She sighed. If she was honest, though, the idea of stripping down and teasing Regina like this was actually pretty exciting, and she did want to do a good job. It would probably be really fun, if she could just get over her self-consciousness. Which was stupid, because Regina saw her naked literally every day. 

“OK, Swan,” she said out loud. “You can do this.”

So she got her outfit on, pulled the chair from Regina’s makeup table out into the middle of the floor, and waited.

Regina pushed the door open slowly, as if afraid she’d disturb her. Emma took a deep breath and took her cockiest stance. When Regina just stood there with her mouth open, Emma felt her cheeks go pink. But in a really, really good way. She nodded to the chair.

“Sit down.”

Regina sat down. It was probably the first time she’d ever just did what Emma asked her to do, and frankly it gave Emma that last burst of confidence she needed to go over to the bedside table where her phone was and turn on her music. The twangy sounds of “Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy” filled the room, and Emma drank in the way Regina laughed out loud at her song selection. Emma grinned - Regina had said she wanted Emma’s style, and corny music jokes were definitely her style.

She swaggered forward, her thumbs looped into the wide belt that was holding up … nothing. Pants were impossible to get off gracefully, so who needed them? She’d chosen a pair of plain grey boyshorts to wear with her cowboy boots, plaid button-down, belt, and hat, and she thought she looked pretty good. Regina’s reaction told her she was right.

She straddled Regina’s lap, her bare legs closing around her girlfriend’s hips for just a moment before she stood up again, backing up to start playing with her belt. She unbuckled it, giving it a couple of good teases up and down in front of her crotch before tossing it over her shoulder. Thankfully it didn’t hit anything on the way, so she kept going. 

Emma walked up to Regina, then around her back, leaning over to run her hands down Regina’s chest. She watched Regina shiver at the touch before dancing her hands back up and off her body. She took off her hat and placed it on Regina’s as she walked around in front. By this point, Regina was giggling - Regina Mills! Giggling! - and Emma couldn’t have wiped the grin off her face if she’d tried.

She knew that her next move would change the mood, though. She sauntered forward, lifting the hem of her shirt up little by little so Regina could see her stomach beneath it. Regina’s face turned from glee to pure lust in a matter of seconds, and Emma knew she’d made the right choice. When she was standing right in front of her, she sank down to her knees, and pushed Regina’s legs apart so she could kneel between them. Emma locked eyes with her and undid the top button of her shirt as slowly as she could. Regina bit her lip, her eyes fixed on Emma’s hands. Emma undid the next one. Then she stood up, straddled Regina’s lap again, and pulled Regina’s hands up to her shirt.

“Finish unbuttoning me,” she whispered.

Regina sucked in a breath and did as she was told. Emma shifted closer to her and started to rock her hips forward and back. This was …. Well, she was certainly getting turned on, and she would bet Regina was, too. When Regina had finished unbuttoning her shirt, Emma leaned back as far as she could before slowly, slowly easing the fabric all the way open to reveal her naked breasts. Regina licked her lips, and Emma very nearly stopped everything to kiss her. But she had one more trick up her sleeve - literally. 

She stood up again and deliberately raised one arm, undoing the button at the end of the sleeve. She raised the other one, undid the button, and pulled out the item she had carefully stashed inside the tightly buttoned cuff. When she held the slim vibrator out in front of her, Regina laughed again, her eyes clouded with lust, but her face a picture of absolute adoration. This time Emma laughed with her, returning again to sit across Regina’s lap. Regina grabbed her ass, now the only thing still covered, and pulled her close.

“So?” Emma asked as the song ended. “Did you like it?”

Regina nodded enthusiastically before leaning up and kissing Emma with incredible passion. Emma groaned into the kiss and flicked the switch of the vibrator on. Regina chuckled into her mouth. 

“You are just full of surprises,” she said.

Emma beamed. “This was a lot more fun than I expected. It was … kind of sexy, actually, to watch you watching me.”

“Oh yes?” Regina said in that tone of voice that made Emma just melt. “It turned you on?”

Emma swallowed and nodded. “Uh huh.”

“Show me,” Regina commanded. 

Emma gasped. And then she did.


End file.
